


Dreams

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: As you may or may not be aware, the Russian Government is currently attempting to improve their image abroad. Surely it would not take long for some astute political adviser to decide that their country’s personification isn’t really helping improve that image, being as he is a drunk violent peasant! </p><p>So, what I want is Russia being made over. Preferably with designer suits and lessons in diplomacy. How Russia reacts to these endeavors is up to you, anon!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had never considered himself an accent man.

But the way his name was said:

"Ee f ah n"

"Eef an"

"V ah nya"

Sent shivers down his spine and made him want to kiss her breathless, until she couldn’t say his name correctly, and was flushed a pretty red from cheek to cheek and he was getting lost in daydreams again, but there she was.

Of course his own accent messed up, slipped no matter how he protested that of course he knew German, of course he had been speaking it for how long now-  
But she laughed anyway and kissed him until he was calm and could pronounce the words without stumbling over them.

And then she’d promise such sweet things in his ears and hold him against her chest until he slept and now she was looking over at him, green eyes calm like a sea before a storm and it’s over used but it’s true and she’s so calm now.

That’s how he tells when Germany or Louise is speaking. Germany doesn’t stop talking. About the economy, about prices, about politics and anything that drives Russia crazy, but Louise is quieter. She hums and whistles (inside which drives Ivan crazy but she is so rich so surely it had no bearing on her household). Her fingers dance against the counter top and he’s not sure if she’s playing the piano or writing a complicated treatise, her teeth dig into her lips until they’re bloody and he kisses her to taste the blood, then touches their foreheads together. Anything to stop the mutilation which can quickly turn violent and spread to old scars, reopening them and making them grow.

The nightmares are shared and he can’t remember passing a night with her in which they didn’t have to wake each other up for the screaming. Maybe it’s his fault. He shouldn’t have gotten mixed up with such a woman. That’s what his sister says when he comes to her with a bruised jaw from a lover with a wild left hook and the inability to tell dreams from reality some nights.

But he loves her. For some reason. And she loves him -he thinks she loves him for those pretty pink lips say she loves him and her glass green eyes soften at him and she lets him do things no one else would get away with like sleep on her lap during meetings- and together they make an odd couple which is nice. They won’t be boring at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan’s bedspread was floral-patterned, much to Louise’s dismay. She already knew her boyfriend wasn’t exactly the peak of manliness, and she shouldn’t judge him too harshly, considering her own position.

He had two sisters, she had plenty of brothers, traits from their siblings were bound to stick, it was inevitable. He liked to knit, she was more fond of working on her car.

Even physically, they didn’t exactly conform. Physique aside, Ivan’s voice was high, childish, while her own was deep for a woman. She had read somewhere that men preferred women with high voices and women who were physically smaller, something about better genetics and faithfulness.

Bah.

Rolling onto her side, she faced away from him, pulling the floral comforter up to her chin again.

Bah!

It was a shot in a million, billion perhaps, that they’d have children, so they didn’t even bother with birth control. Behind her, Ivan snored, wrapped up in the floral spread, most likely without a care in the world.

One of his hands clung to the back of her shirt as if he was worried she’d try to leave in the middle of the night. If he had been awake he would be talking her ears off about anything he could think about while she nodded along. Why he did so she could only guess. Maybe he didn’t like silences. Another way they were different.

She lay in bed for another hour before determining it was a decent time to get up, opting to go for her usual run earlier than usual. It was well below freezing but she pushed through the miserable temperature, thinking of her need to stay in shape and Ivan’s warm house waiting for her to finish. Her legs were cramping by the time she got back so instead of getting back in bed with Ivan and curling up in his arms like she was planning to, Louise showered and made breakfast. His house was warmer than what she had been expecting and their first night spent together had gone without much incident, save the realization of his bed and his hobby of knitting.

It wasn’t too bad, spending the weekend with him, and she had been given free run of his house, though it was still strange to be in a new place without supervision or help. Granted they were officially dating now…

After searching in all the cupboards, Louise finally managed to find the coffee, though she didn’t see a coffee pot…. There were filters though, and she used one to create a make-shift tea bag of sorts.

While she watched the clear water turn murky brown, Ivan’s heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs and she kept her gaze on her drink even as his arms slid around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head.

"You’re up too early," he yawned, smacking his lips. "Come back to bed."

"I have coffee," she quietly told him, pulling the filter out of the water and setting it in the sink for the time being.

"Could you not sleep?"

"… No, I slept well. Thank you."

Taking up her mug, she leaned back against him, letting him hold her even closer.

"What shall we do today?" he whispered into her ear, his hand wandering up to the front of her shirt. "We could go ice skating or stay inside with a movie."

She hummed in agreement, taking a long sip of her drink. “I suppose it depends on how cold it will be today. I didn’t plan on being outside too often.”

"You can borrow my things. We are a similar size." He pressed their hands together to show how, even though his hands were broader and larger, her long fingers made up for some of the difference.

"I only have a light coat." His coats would never fit, owing to his broad shoulders and girth.

"Then we can stay inside." Pressing a kiss to her temple, he let go in order to lean against the counter, watching her watching him. Another sip of her coffee and she set it down, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants and tugging him closer.

"Why don’t we get something to eat and watch a movie. Then if it’s warmer, we can see about ice skating."

He leaned forward to hold her and rubbed their cheeks together. “Or we could go see a play? I know you like the opera.”

"Well, let’s see what is being shown and we can go there instead."

They stood together in the kitchen for a long time, arms wrapped loosely around each other and exchanging small kisses back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in the quiet air of the morning, undisturbed by anything or anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: As you may or may not be aware, the Russian Government is currently attempting to improve their image abroad. Surely it would not take long for some astute political adviser to decide that their country’s personification isn’t really helping improve that image, being as he is a drunk violent peasant! 
> 
> So, what I want is Russia being made over. Preferably with designer suits and lessons in diplomacy. How Russia reacts to these endeavors is up to you, anon!

Luise straightened Ivan’s coat and tie again, turning away to ‘allow’ Ivan to tug the tie out of place as she got him a tie clip. The tie was restraightened and the clip slipped into place.

There were perks to being wealthy, and the matching clip and cuff links with Russian folk embroidery engravings were a nice perk.

He looked miserable, poor soul, but he needed this. She slapped his hand away from his tie.

"It’s too tight!"

"No it’s not. This knot won’t come undone or tighten up, I promise. Look at me." His face was taken into her hands and she kissed his chin.

"I wouldn’t put you in a bad spot, I promise. It won’t tighten. That’s why we took fifteen minutes tying it." She knew his paranoia of anything other than his scarf being around his neck, and tried to accommodate him accordingly.

She kissed him again and buttoned on his cuff links. “Don’t fidget. You look nervous already.” There was nothing to do for his little scars on his jawline and his neck was more or less covered.

It had taken them all day to practice sitting and standing without slumping around and Luise predicted another whole day to work on his soup slurping and eating meat off a knife.

His hands were slapped away from the tie again. “Stop. It’s fine. I promise.”

"It’s tight."

"No. It’s not. Here." His coat was helped on and she smoothed out the shoulder and sleeve. "So handsome!"

Their dinner date was with American and Lithuania, both of whom would cause a rather large amount of discomfort for the new couple, and Luise was the sort of woman to learn on a sharp learning curve.

Ivan wasn’t and in the middle of dinner, he almost started a fight with America, but a sharp kick to both their shins set them straight. They knew she wasn’t messing around when it came to making scenes in public places. Lithuania ducked his head and stared at his plate as Luise tried to engage him in talking about the EU and if he was going to start using the Euro any time soon.

Even to her, she sounded like she was growing increasingly desperate, and eventually she fell silent, paying for her and Ivan’s portion of the bill and all but dragging him outside into the brisk air.

He had stopped tugging at his tie and they walked along quietly, Ivan’s arm holding onto her so she didn’t stumble.

"I’m sorry, Lyuda."

"I know dear. We tried." She leaned against him heavily. "It wasn’t too bad." Just a small dinner and good practice for him. "We’ll do better by the next meeting."

"I don’t want to go to the meeting like this."

She sighed. It wasn’t…. That she didn’t mind Ivan wearing shabby sweaters and loose fitting pants to meetings, but it was a reflection on her when her boyfriend showed up tipsy and tried to fall asleep on her lap.

There was no way she would be able to tell him her worries without him feeling back about himself, so she’d nudge him along as best as possible.

"You’d look much better than America," she finally told him. "He never dresses up nicely and he’s always stuffing his face." Not always, but close enough. "You’d really show him up."

Thankfully the nations almost universally held grudges against others and Russia was no exception.

He frowned. “I suppose… I’ll look good, yes?” The tie pin was fiddled with and he tried to undo the tie, stopping as soon as Luise’s hand came up.

"I’ll need a better shirt…"

That was the spirit.  
-  
The next meeting was the introduction of suave and sophisticated Russia, one who did not drink from his flask or sleep on his girlfriend’s lap. This Russia took notes and paid attention ans did not smile strangely at anyone, though when Belarus sat a little too close to him, he smiled vaguely and let her cling to his arm until Luise shooed her away.

His grey shirt really made his eyes almost glow and the black suit was perfectly tailored, courtesy of Miss Germany’s considerable donation of time and effort, and the patterned tie was a nice stand in for his usual scarf. In fact he got so many compliments that he even agreed to let Germany to get him another silk shirt and suit. France had offered first, but he had been shot down rather quickly by Germany latching onto Russia’s arm and sending a cross look.

Russia continued to be a gentleman up until returned to the hotel, at which point the shabby sweater and baggy jeans made their immediate return and his head didn’t move from her lap. He even made her hold the flask for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan’s head was heavy on her breast, making it hard for Luise to breathe properly, but she didn’t want to bother him. He was sleeping for once without any nightmares or sudden starts which accompanied his sleep schedule during the winters, so she let him sleep, occasionally stroking his hair when he shifted.

Her reading of Carmilla was slow with his weight, but as long as they were both content like this on the overstuffed sofa in her living room, she’d let him use her as a pillow.

He shifted again and lifted his head as if it weighed fifty pounds, and she leaned up to kiss his nose.

"Go back to sleep, darling. I’m not done with my book."

With a deep sigh, he laid back down, nuzzling into her pliant flesh with a mumbled ‘thank you.’

Taking up her book again, she let her head fall back down on the arm rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia was reapplying lipstick, for the third time tonight, and Ivan could feel himself getting irritated.

“Come on, you’ve put on enough and you never wear lipstick anyway. Why bother now? We’re not going anywhere nice.”

She didn’t reply, too busy looking over her outfit and touching a finger to a small spot on her eyelid where the makeup had smudged. Next were her outer clothes, her lingerie already in place and perfectly arranged to give the appearance of a natural bosom, and she smoothed her hands over her stomach where he could still see the definition of abdominal muscles even after she stopped working out as heavily and her body changed. The tight black dress didn’t reveal any panty lines and when asked, Ivan dutifully replied that she looked lovely and no, he couldn’t see anything amiss with her clothing. Of course with heels she was taller than he was but he didn’t care. She was a sight to behold.

“I was putting on lipstick, not ChapStick because one of us has to look good in this relationship,” she sniffed, lifting her chin haughtily and he smiled broadly.  
Confidence had never looked better on anyone. She straightened his shirt and brushed her hand over his arm before taking his hand, her hair falling in long soft curls over her shoulder and he carefully brushed it back into place, the smell of hairspray wafting into the air as she shook her head slightly to further settle them into place, earrings swinging.

“You look lovely,” he complimented, kissing her cheek.

And who cared about the stares and the whispers. They had a lovely time at their favorite bistro, one elegantly dressed lady and one man who had clearly come home from work and only taken off his outer shirt. Sophia, knowing how great she looked, kept ‘accidentally’ brushing her leg against his, intending to tease and play with him, and he suspected she found it funny when he jumped slightly. 

On their way home, Ivan made a detour to the park nearby, wanting to swing while the children were home with their parents. He was childish in some ways and sometimes, he just wanted to do something relaxing. Sophia was unsteady in the woodchips with her high heels so he simply carried her to the swings where she sat on one as he swung back and forth, too tall to actually swing anymore, but enjoying the feeling of not having any worries, just for the time being.

“I miss the stars,” she sighed, scuffing one black shoe in the woodchips, grimacing when she had to pick a splinter out where it had gotten between her shoe and skin.

“We could go to the countryside?” he offered, stopping his movements so they could talk. “Rent a house, have a good time….” He trailed off with a grin, knowing her mind went to the same gutter his did, and she scoffed but smiled anyway.

“We could. I would need internet, to check my phone…”

“Forget your phone! We would go to be alone, not to check your email. Your workers may be incompetent but they can live without you.” Her swing was pulled towards him by the chain and he bumped his nose against hers. “You look ravishing. It’s a good thing I have you all to myself.”

His shoulder was swatted for his impertinence and he swatted her thigh right back before squeezing her knee. “I want you all to myself. No phones, no internet, just you and me and definitely no clothes unless absolutely necessary.”

He got another swat for his comments, on the hand this time, but he didn’t budge, squeezing again.

“What do you say? We can take time off, rest.”

She was wavering and he struck at her weakness, leaning in to kiss her ear.

“I’ll buy you that new book~ The one that’s three thousand rubles and that you could kill someone with.”

“The one about engineering in wet and cold conditions?” He had her where he wanted her and he struck further.

“We could bring quilts and blankets, and never leave the bed. I’ll cook you breakfast every day. I’ll cook you lunch and dinner too, if you want. All your favorites.” Really at this point, he was more interested in getting into their bed now and rediscovering her underwear, but he could be a gentleman. With another kiss and squeezed knee, he stood and leaned over her, grabbing the chains of her swing to keep her in place as he kissed her.

“I want to spend time with you, is that so bad?”

“You had me at breakfast,” she commented wryly, standing up and leaning heavily against him for balance out of the playground. “My feet are killing me, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got stuck in my head and when I reread it, I keep wavering between whether I like it or not. On one hand, I didn't want to write a blatantly obvious transwoman fic. On the other, I don't think I was very clear..... I think I'm happy with how it is now, too vague to be completely clear, which was what I wanted in the end


End file.
